gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Petropolis 6
Petropolis 6 (ペトロポリス6) is a platforming video game produced by Burst Arts Inc. and published by Namco. While it is a sequel to Petropolis 5, it takes place in another setting in the future. It was released in May 30th, 2002 in Japan and June 5th, 2002 overseas. It is only available for the PlayStation 2. Story The entire setting of Petropolis 6 takes place in the year 2058. The threat of the chimeras has all been but a thing in the past, but from their ashes rise a new force; the Wyverns. Led by the Wyvern Queen, they have been attacking various cities in search of artifacts known as the Swords of Ancients. However, they are unaware that eight beastmen are under the possession of these powerful artifacts. They are each sent to strengthen the weakened elemental abilities given from these swords in order to combat the wyverns and their leader. Cast Gopher Woodrow: A young woodchuck who is the wielder of the Psionic Sword of Ancients. He survived an accident which took the lives of his parents, leading him to be raised by their close friends, the Beavers. Years later, he stumbled across a weakened Psionic Sword of Ancients and claimed it, but this led to the arrival of the Wyverns. He tried to fend them off himself, but collapsed due to over-usage of his limited abilities. Gopher was then rescued by Ryan, whose father runs a dojo that he can visit anytime. He uses this dojo to improve his psychic powers, which he will use on his journey to fight the Wyverns. Lin Topako: A rabbit princess who is the wielder of the Flame Sword of Ancients. She was ordered by her father to rule Yang City in his place, which has left her with being protected by her guards at all times. Annoyed by this, she visits the underground altar, which seals the Flame Sword of Ancients. She knew what this meant once she touches the elemental sword, so she secretly trained herself in the arts of the sword. After her personal training, she sets out to fight the Wyverns and their leader while also having her Flame Sword of Ancients grow stronger. Jack Skylin: A childish sheep who is the wielder of the Airy Sword of Ancients. Raised by his grandmother, he often roams around in her barn. However, his entire life has yet to change as he stumbles upon a small tornado in the middle of the barn. This tornado is actually the Airy Sword of Ancients, and Jack, out of curiosity, grabs it. When his grandmother noticed that he actually carried one of the Swords of Ancients, she warned him about the dangers that may come and attack him. This does not faze Jack, luckily, as he began his journey to reawaken the Sword of Ancients. Slate North: A stoic bat who is the wielder of the Frozen Sword of Ancients. After the disappearance of his lover, he visited the Northern Glaciers in order to find her. What he found instead was a sword-shaped iceberg hanging near the edge of the glaciers. He grabbed it and it later became the Frozen Sword of Ancients, which granted him ice powers. Thinking that this may avenge the loss of his girlfriend, Slate sets off on his own adventure to become stronger to fight the Wyverns. Stripe Badges: An introverted badger who wields the Aqua Sword of Ancients. Ever since the loss of his mother, he has distanced himself from the outside world, only leaving to visit the beach near Neo City. One day during his occasional visit to the beach, he noticed a giant wave about to approach toe fun-going beastmen. Feeling he had to do something, he ordered everyone to evacuate from the beach, but the wave caught him. But instead of drowning, he found himself wielding the Aqua Sword of Ancients and after a fight against incoming Wyverns, Stripe is now determined to defeat the Wyvern Queen. Ivy Violet: A shy snake who is the wielder of the Venom Sword of Ancients. She was inflicted with a sickness that led her to being tested in the hospital for months. While she was taking her tenth test, a small army of Wyverns invaded the hospital, taking the lives of several patients. Ivy felt that she had to do something, but in the condition she is in, is useless against them. She then discovered the Venom Sword of Ancients from a puddle of broken vials of toxins. She uses its poisonous abilities to defeat the Wyverns in the hospital. With this, Ivy decides to defeat the Wyvern Queen, so she tries to reawaken the Venom Sword of Ancients. Giorno "Gear" Knacks: A fatherly donkey who is the wielder of the Steel Sword of Ancients. He benefits his family by working as a blacksmith. While he was working as usual, he found himself crafting a peculiar sword; one which he has never seen before, but has heard legends about it. Little did he know that he would be making the Steel Sword of Ancients, which would later give him the ability to control any metal. When he witnessed the Wyverns attack his family, Gear was quick enough to save them and defeat the Wyverns. He then swore that he will kill the Wyvern Queen. Tuko Devin Jones: A rambunctious rooster who wields the Tremor Sword of Ancients. Between his heartless mother and his innocent little sister, he finds inner conflict on what fate has in store for him. At some point, he finds the answer to this conflicting question; he saw the other wielders of the Swords of Ancients fighting the Wyverns. He wanted to fight as well, but he does not have the key requirements to do that. Suddenly, an earthquake occurs, caving him and the other civilians in. But Tuko was able to create the Tremor Sword of Ancients to free himself and everyone else. He then goes on to fulfill his own destiny. Susan Richardson: A porcupine girl who is sometimes known as "Sorrow." This is because she carries within her a dark aura that often possesses her body and soul. Leaving her abusive parents, she went to fight the Wyverns on her own. She also saw this journey as one of self-determination, motivating her to fight the darkness trying to consume her entire being. Eventually, Susan fights the Sorrow that rests inside her, freeing her from her waning darkness. Wyvern Queen: The main antagonist of the game. She is the ruler of the Wyverns, an advanced civilization of the dragons of the past. It is unknown how these wyverns began to exist in the Petro Islands, but they have distanced themselves from their inferior predecessors and crave more power. The Wyvern Queen yearned for the Swords of Ancients in order to create the Planet Orb, an orb that is said to have more power than the Great Orb and requires the life force of beastmen. Hope Argyle: A chinchilla girl who works for the Wyvern Queen, whom she sees as her mother figure. She is often seen as a bystander for the majority of her master. However, when it was revealed that the Wyvern Queen is using the Planet Orb to drain the beastmen of all life, she knew she had to do something about it. So she went out of her way to rescue those harmed by the Wyvern Queen's Planet Orb, as well as the wielders of the Swords of Ancients. This selfless act caused her to reawaken the Life Sword of Ancients, which she used to save everyone and destroy the Planet Orb, thus foiling the plans of the Wyvern Queen. Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Petropolis Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Namco Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Action Adventure Category:2.5D Category:Futuristic